Mathematical Adventure Time Awards of 2014
by Tinkering-Lady
Summary: Hello Adventure Time Fans! We have all read some amazing fanfics here and I would like to give you an opportunity to show your appreciation the Adventure Time fanfic authors. Time to find the best of the best. Nominate and vote on your favorite stories and characters! More details and rules inside. Be sure to read everything. Happy voting and Best of Luck! Rated for some language.


Greetings Adventure Time fans and welcome to the Mathematical Adventure Time Awards for 2014!

I am the Tinkering_Lady. I am an author and a reader of Adventure Time fanfics. Like the rest of you, the adventures of the boy with bear hat and his magical dog are the reason I am in this fandom. I am hosting this after reading a bunch of stories and fangirling over them.

I know that 2014 started a long time ago but a friend gave me this idea. I am doing this in order to give authors some appreciation for the work and effort they have put in these stories that we have enjoyed greatly. As for the readers, this can be a great tool to discover new stories and to show your support to all your favorite stories.

This is not a small fandom and through this I hope to bring us, authors and readers alike, together to show just how big this fandom is and how crazy we are together. So spread this around and give thanks to these authors.

The way these awards will work is through nomination and voting. For the first couple weeks, you can review/PM (preferably review so everyone else can see the nominations. Please read the rules before anything) any story you would like to nominate. I will soon post up the top ten of each category and voting can then commence.

_Results are based solely on voting. I will not enforce my opinions whatsoever nor will allow anyone else to do as such. Rules are written below for a reason._

(BTW please let me know if this is stupid and a waste of time for everyone. As much as I love doing this kind of thing, I will stop if it doesn't help anyone. PM me!)

For those of you who are reading my stories, I know that you'd rather I finish the stories than do this. I just want to say that I am in the middle of writers block and this is one of my crazy methods of getting over it.

**READ THE RULES, CATEGORY DESCRIPTION AND ENDNOTE CAREFULLY BEFORE ANYTHING.**

* * *

**RULES**. I am not a rules are just to make everything run smoothly in a way that is comfortable for everyone.

**1) **Just in case some poor soul out there is lost and confused, Adventure Time Fanfics only. I know there are other sites to post fanfics but for this contest, let's keep in the fanfiction website.

**2) **No Copyright. I'm not sure how this is applicable but I'm putting it here just in case. Have the author's permission before using/sharing their work.**  
**

**3) **Nominated stories must be **published OR updated OR completed** sometime in the 2014 year. If the author only updates once this whole year, then that's fine. Stories don't have to be completed. (If this turns out well, I will do one for stories before 2014 and for years after)

**4) **Reviews will act as a chat room of sorts for voters who wish to discuss voting if you don't feel like PMing each other. Feel free to have conversations on there if need be. PLEASE be polite to each other and do not throw any insults or prejudice to anyone. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Please respect each other. If you have a Fanfiction pen name, please use that. I know you can only review a chapter once but you can also review as a 'Guest' and change it as your own name. (Seriously guys, it gets really confusing when a bunch of 'Guest's are talking to each other and have no idea who they're talking to.)

**5) **NO SMUT. Not even in the romance category. When I say descriptive, I mean literary elements not smut. (See Romance Category for more details).

**6) **AUTHORS! You _cannot_ nominate yourself or your own stories. I write stories too and for integrity's sake, I will not put myself or my stories in this (readers, feel free to nominate my stories if you'd like). You can nominate other stories or have someone else nominate yours.

**7) **ANYONE CAN VOTE whether or not you have an account on fanfiction or not, or are an author or reader, you CAN vote.

**8) **Stories can be nominated for multiple categories.

**9) **Only PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, complaints or concerns.

* * *

Here are the categories. AUs and One-shots are included unless listed otherwise. Please include story (a link would be nice too but not necessary)and author.

These stories must be in English unless stated otherwise.

**Best Fanfiction**

Stories that enamored the readers the most. Best of all time! (jk just in 2014).

AUs and One-shots are included.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available.

**Best One-shot/Short**

Stories that range from 1-5 chapters. To be accepted in this category, they must be completed by the time voting closes sometime in the end of the year.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available.

**Best Alternate Universe (AU)**

Stories not set in the Land of Ooo (or Aaa in the genderbent). This includes all genres of writing. Genderbent does not count.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available.

**Best Character**

Best Male, Best Female, Best Animal/Creature.

Male, female and other included. Animals/creatures and objects(?) are included as well.

OCs Included.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available for each listed above.

**Best Genderbent**

Stories based in the land of Aaa (I think it's also called Ooo but whatever). These stories may have some of characters in their original genders BUT the main characters must be genderbent.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available.

**Best Crossover/Dual World**

Stories that involve the original Adventure Time universe as well as another. This includes genderbent and the main cast interacting together as the main/major characters, involving a universe not included in the Adventure Time show.

Yeah, this one is confusing. PM if you have any questions

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available.

**Best Detailed Scenery**

Not necessarily a story but a scene. Please pick a scene with the most detailed description of the scenery.

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Action Scene**

Fight scenes, chase scenes, epic arguments you name it. Think of this category as the most BADASS Award.

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Romance Scene**

NO SMUT (See rule No. 5). If the story has a sex scene that isn't overly explicit, then that's okay. Stories that are purely smut are a big NO. (They make me uncomfortable).

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Family Scene**

Scene showing heartfelt familial relationships between characters. They don't necessarily have to be related.

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Friendship Scene**

Scenes showcasing epic friendships between any of the characters. You know, epic bro moments.

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Tragedy Scene**

Scenes that break your heart and not in the good way. Includes; tragic character deaths, tearful situations, and any other things that make you cry in horrible pain. Basically, scenes with the saddest feels.

1st, 2nd place available

**Best Heartstring Scene**

A combination of the previous four categories. This is for the scene that pulled the most heartstrings, be it sad or happy.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available

**Best Foreign Language**

Stories not written in English. When nominating stories for this categories, please include what language they are written in.

1st, 2nd, 3rd place available

* * *

Seriously, guys. Let me know if this is a waste of time or if it's stupid. Anyways...

Nominations will take place for the next two weeks. I will post top ten of each category (or however many there are if there are less than 10) sometime between **July 4-July 6 2014**. Any other nominations you want to make after this time must be PM'd to me. **Before they are posted, I will be contacting the authors of the nominated stories to get their permissions myself.** Yes, I know this is annoying but it is necessary. I don't want any copyright offenses or whatsoever. I also want to respect other people's privacy and opinions.

I understand that new stories will be started in the next few months. If you think of them as one of the best then by all means, nominate them by PMing me if it is after July 6. The top ten or however many of each category can be changed by votes.

I will be updating the voting status at least once a month and other fun stuff while doing this. If you have any suggestions for adding or removing categories, or anything else, please PM me.

I recommend voting in the reviews area so everyone else good see/count the votes themselves if they want to. I will be completely unbiased in this and will count the votes as they show up. The only price that could be won here are bragging rights. THAT"S IT.

**WHEN VOTING, LIST STORY, CHARACTER if applicable, AND AUTHOR.**

Again, this is to give all the author's hard work some love. This is a chance for readers to show their appreciation. At the end, I will put in a list of ALL the stories that were nominated as well as their summaries and their authors.

Winners will be announced at the end of the 2014 Year (or beginning of 2015). Thanks and good luck!


End file.
